happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Siege the Day
Siege the Day, is a feature length animated action-adventure-comedy-spatter film featuring the Happy Tree Friends. It was produced by Mondo Media and distributed by MTV Films as a label of Paramount Pictures. Crew Director Kenn Navarro Writers Ken Pontac Warren Graff Kenn Navarro "Happy Tree Friends" Created By Aubrey Ankrum Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Animation Director Kenn Navarro Animation David Winn Alan Lau Jason Sadler Brad Rau Roque Ballesteros Paul Allan Nica Lorber Michael "Lippy" Lipman Kristen McCormick Storyboards Alan Lau Brad Rau Roque Ballesteros Michael "Lippy" Lipman Peter Herrman Kristen McCormick Story Editors Warren Graff Ken Pontac Music Jerome Rossen Theme from "Happy Tree Friends" Composed by rj Eleven Sound Design Jim Lively Foley Artist Francis Carr Executive Producer John Evershed Producer Liz Stuart Voice Cast Kenn Navarro Cuddles Flippy Lifty & Shifty David Winn Lumpy Splendid Ellen Connell Giggles Petunia Cub Warren Graff Toothy Handy Nica Lorber Flaky Aubrey Ankrum Pop Evil Flippy Liz Stuart Sniffles Peter Hermann Disco Bear Micahel "Lippy" Lipman Nutty Francis Carr Russell Renee T. MacDonald Lammy With Ken Pontac Tiger General Additional Voices And Patrick Stewart Lanky Sypnosis The Happy Tree Friends are back in an all new feature length adventure. When the town is overtaken by the Ruthless Tiger General and his Tiger Army, the gang must band together to take back their home. A fun tale about friendship, bravery, and how to properly caramelize an open wound. Summary (Treatment) One Day, on a trip to the Supermarket, Flippy once again goes on one of his psychotic murderous rampages, killing several shoppers. Among them is Flaky, who he kills by sanding her face off on a check-out counter conveyor belt, and Petunia, who he disembowels with a meat hook. In the days following, his friends start to feel afraid around him and start to avoid him. He starts to feel that everyone would just be better off without him. One Night, Giggles see's Flippy walking home depressed, takes pity on him, and visits his house to comfort him. Flippy packs his bags and shows her a picture of a far away monastery. Despite Giggle's protests, he loads his bags into his car and drives off to spend the rest of his life at the monastery where he can be at peace and not be a threat to anyone. About a month later, Flippy's absence has left a void in his friends lives, who remember all the fond times they had with him, even if it often leaded to bloodshed. One day, Cub is playing in the backyard, when a lit bomb flies into the yard and lands in front of him. He thinks the bomb is a ball and plays with it, only to get blown up, Pop comes out and see's his sons blown up remains, and screams just before being flattened by a tank. Several more tanks, and an army of Tigers armed with more bombs come in and lay waste to most of the town, killing several citizens. Spendid attempts to stop them but is hit by a giant missile which propels him into space into the sun. After the carnage, the surviving Tree Friends are rounded up and The Tiger General arrives, accompanied by his Second-in-Command, a Turtle named Lanky. He holds out an old photo of Flippy and demands to know where he is. When no one speaks up, he has Cuddles, Giggles boyfriend, taken out of the crowd and killed by being drawn and quartered by four jeeps, being painfully stretched out and mutilated and finally being pulled apart when a small bird lands on his stomach, much to Giggle's horror. Tiger General and his army takes control of the town and takes in Lumpy, who foolishly spoke up when Tiger General asked who was in charge, for torture and interrogation. In a private meeting, Giggles reveals to her friends that she knows where Flippy is, and that he is their only hope to stopping the Tiger Army. That night, She, Lifty, Shifty, Sniffles, The Mole, Handy, Nutty, and Mime, attempt to escape the town. As they are pursued by Tiger Soldiers led by Lanky, and avoid land mines, Nutty falls out of the van and is tazered and captured. When they succeed in escaping the town, Handy leans out of the car window to cheer only to get decapitated by an oncoming STOP sign. Tiger general interrogates Nutty on where they are going and what he knows. He torments him by taunting him with a giant lollipop. Nutty cracks and tells him everything. The General then throws the Lolipop into a giant water tank and Nutty jumps in for it, only to be devoured by flesh-eating goldfish. Lanky heads out with a battalion to capture them and find Flippy. The gang find the monastery and tell Flippy about everything that has happened. Flippy is noticeably emotionally distressed that his old nemesis has survived. Flippy is hesitant to return to the town, feeling that he'll just do more harm than good, and terrified of the General. At that moment however, Lanky and his squad of Tiger Soldiers attack the monastery, causing the monastery bell to fall and crush Sniffles. The survivors manage to escape. They are surprised to see that after everything that just happened, FLippy didn't flip out. During his time at the monastery, he learned how to better control his PTSD. Looking out the back window of the van at the destruction of the monastery, Flippy promises to do what he can to help his friends fight off the Tiger Army, but tells them that he can't bring himself to kill. When they arrive back at the town, to find that Lanky has set up a perimeter to intercept and trap them. At Flippy's instruction, they ditch the van and rig it to drive into the entrance unmanned, as a distraction while they sneak back into the town. However, The Mole can't locate the door and is killed when the car crashed. Lanky nervously informs the Tiger General that Flippy and the others have made it back into the town. Angry, the Tiger General takes out a large crate with a skull and crossbones. The group arrives back at their secret hideout where the other surviving Tree Friends are waiting for them. They are all willing to follow him to the end to take their town and their freedom back. Flippy becomes their general and trains them to fight off the Tiger Army The next day, The Tiger General gathers everyone around the square and reveals a powerful nuclear warhead with a timer set for 45 minutes unless someone should give up Flippy. Flippy then emerges from the crowd and reveals himself, trying his best not to look terrified of him. As the General prepares to have him killed, Flippy wistles and his newly formed army comes out of hiding and ambushes the army. A giant battle ensues, with FLippy struggling to stay sane the whole time. Toothy survives having one of his buck teeth yanked out and used to puck out one of his eyeballs. Disco Bear loses one of his legs and attempts to use a flaming piece of debris to caramelize it, only to end up setting his entire body on fire and burning to death. Russell engages a soldier in a sword fight, and ends up getting the skin on his face peeled off, but he bests the soldier and survives. Mime gets stabbed repeatedly by bayonets when he tries attacking the soldiers with an invisible weapon. Lammy gets subdued by one of the soldiers, who beats her mercilessly, until Mr. Pickles saves her by cutting his head in half with a chainsaw. During the battle, Lumpy manages to escape the General's torture room by painfully dislocating his limbs from his shackles. He finds a disused tank and tries to drive away with it, but he has no idea how to drive it, and can't operate it well since his hands are broken. He ends up driving it clumsily out, ramming through several walls and flattening many guards. Things seem to go on the Tree Friends way, until the Tiger General manages to turns the tide in his favor. Flippy and Giggles end up pinned behind Cro-Marmot, whose ice casing has received many small cracks in it. Giggles tells Flippy that he needs to flip out and fight him, but he is afraid to do so, as well as afraid to face the General again. As he sits there emotionally distressed and torn about everything, Giggles sees that the Tiger General is wearing Cuddles slippers. Enraged, Giggles runs out from her cover and lunges at him despite her better judgment, only for him to put her into a chokehold. He then takes out a knife and slices off one of her ears. Flippy sees his friend being taunted, threatened, and tortured, and looks around to see all his dead bodies of his friends, and his surviving friends scared to death and his surviving friends afraid and without hope as soldiers descend upon them, with some even embracing each other. Seeing this finally pushes him over the edge, causing him to flip out and attack the general, saving Giggles. As the two engage in a climactic final battle, The Tiger army prepares to finish off the remaining Tree Friends, when all of a sudden, the Lumpy-driven tank arrives. Trying his best to steer the out of control tank, he ends up flattening much of the Tiger Army, causing many of them to fall back. As all this is going on, Lifty and Shifty manage to steal the bomb, as well as Lanky's dentures, and make off with one of the jeeps. Shifty drives as Lifty attempts to use a pair of plyers to disarm it. Unfortunately, Lanky gets onto the Jeep and fights Lifty. Lifty gets a few good punches into his head, but his breaks his hand when he punches him in his indestructible shell. Lanky manages to subdue Lifty and attempts to choke him to death, but Lifty manages to get a hold of his plyers and jams them into Lankys eye. Shifty looks back and cheers Lifty on, but doesn't look where he's driving and drives right onto a landmine. The explosion propels the jeep, with Lanky and the bomb still inside, into the air, while Lifty and Shifty fly out. Shifty falls into a pile of barbed wire and gets sliced to death, while Lifty splattered by one of the jeeps loose tires. The jeep lands far from town onto the ground with Lanky badly injured and still holding on. He finds his dentures and puts them back in his mouth. Suddenly, the bomb lands next to him with just 3 seconds left on the timer. Panicking, he hides in his shell just before it goes off. back in the town, which is now safe from the blast radius, which can be seen in the distnce, during Flippy's battle with the general, he get's his left hand cut in half. Flippy manages to get the upper hand over the general, rips of his claw, and shoves him into the nozzle of Lumpy's tank. Lumpy tries to fire but doesn't know which button to press. Lanky's shell lands on the ground a few yards from the blast, with him still hiding inside. He breathes a sigh of reliefe, but finds it unbearably hot inside his shell, and his skin starts to peel off his flesh from the hot interior walls of the shell. Panicking, he crawls out. He then gruesomely melts from the nuclear fallout, leaving only his shell and his dentures. Back in the town, Tiger General attempts to climb out of the gun, but Flippy jumps up and delivers more blows to him, while Lumpy keeps pressing buttons, which activate a number of features, such as spinning the gun and drivers seat around rapidly, with Flippy and the General holding on. Flippy manages to rip off the generals lower jaw. Just as the General manages to punch Flippy away, a loose piece of the tank's interior falls off and knocks Lumpy unconscious, causing his head to fall over and by pure chance, hit the right button, which fires the General into the air. The General lands in the same tank with the same goldfish he fed Nutty to and is devoured as he was. Flippy looks over to the late Tiger General's army threateningly and they all fearfully flee the town. Giggles manages to calm him down and he see's himself covered in blood. He looks up to see all the survivors staring at him stunned. He looks down ashamed and is about to walk away, but is surprised when everyone cheers for him. They all embrace him, reminding him that this is his home and that this is where he belongs. The town is put back together, Flippy is welcomed back home, and Giggles lays Cuddles to rest, only to have the tomb stone fall over and crush her. In the final scene, Lumpy, having survived the entire movies worth of torment and pain at the hands of the Tiger General, is in bandages and a wheelchair. He wheels along the path and sees a stray missile shell planted in the concrete that hasn't gone off. He pokes at it for fun, until it goes off, immolating Lumpy. As his organs fall from the sky, the iris closes in on the shells remains. In the post-credits scene, Nutty, who survived the goldfish but is badly injured and missing his entire lower half and his good eyeball, climbs out of the tank. He sees The Tiger General's remains and imagines them as candy. He goes "Mmmmhhhh" to himself before the movie ends Moral There's No Place Like Home Deaths 1. Flaky has her face sanded off on a check out counter conveyor belt at the hands of Flippy 2. Petunia is disemboweled by Flippy with a meat cleaver 3. Cub is blown up by one of the Tiger Army's bombs 4. Pop is flattened by a one of the Tiger Army's tanks 5. Many Generic Tree Friends are blown up by the Tiger Armies bombs during their invasion of the town 6. Splendid is launched into the sun by a Tiger Armie missile 7. Cuddles is drawn and quartered by the Tiger Armies tanks 8. Handy is decapitated by an oncoming stop sign when he leans out of the window of Lifty and Shifty's van. 9. Sniffles is crushed by a monastery bell. 10. The Mole gets mangled when Lifty and Shifty's van crashes 10. Several Tiger Soldiers are killed during the final battle, being flattened, stabbed, blown up, or in one case, having his head chainsawed in half by Mr. Pickles 11. Disco Bear bursts into flame attempting to caramelize the wound where his leg used to be 12. Mime is stabbed by multiple Tiger Soldiers with Bayonets 13. Lifty is electrocuted when he flies into an electric pole 14. Shifty is cut to pieces when he flies into barbed wire 15. Lanky gets melted by nuclear fallout 16. The Tiger General is eaten alive by his own man-eating goldfish 17. Giggles is crushed by Cuddles' falling tombstone 18. Lumpy is blown up by an unexploded missile Injuries 1. Lumpy endures brutal torment at the hands of the tiger general throughout the majority of the film. He is water-boarded, electrocuted, cut, gets his fingers cut off, whipped, burned, dunked in a mud pit with leeches, and even subjected to The Tiger General grinding his claw against a chalk-board. In order to escape, he dislocates his limbs to free himself from his shackles. During the climax, he is hit in the head by a loose piece of a tank he is driving, causing a concussion and a massive brain hemorrhage, and his head hit's the tanks fire button unconsious. 2. Nutty falls from Lifty and Shifty's fast moving van and hits the pavement hard and rolling, sustaining many bruises, and is promptly tazered by Tiger Soldiers. He is later fed to the Tiger General's man eating goldfish and is badly mangled, losing his entire lower half and one of his eyeballs. He is presumed dead until the post-credits scene 3. During the climax, one of the Tiger Soldiers rips out one of Toothy's buck teeth, and gouges out one of his eyes with it. 4. During the climax, Russell ends up getting some of the skin of his face peeled off. 5. During the climax, Lammy is beaten senselessly by one of the Tiger Soldiers until Mr. Pickles saves her. 6. During the climax, Cro-Marmots ice block gets damaged with small cracks 7. During the climax, Giggles gets put in a chokehold by the Tiger Geberal, who uses a bowie knife to cut off one of her ears. 8. Lifty breaks his hand when he tried punching Lanky's shell, is hit multiple times by him, and choked. 9. Lanky gets punched in the face a few times by Lifty, jabbed in the eye by a pair of plyers, sustains injuries from riding a jeep crashing to the ground, sustains injuries from tumbling around in his shell is blown away by an explosion, and gets part of his skin ripped off by the hot interior walls of his shell 8. Flippy sustains multiple injuries during his final battle with The Tiger General, including getting has hand sliced in half. 9. The Tiger General sustains multiple injuries during his battle with Flippy, including getting his claw ripped from his arm, his lower jaw ripped off, and shot from a tank. Trivia * The characters speak in the usual barely-intelligible gibberish. Thus, the story relies mostly on visual elements to tell the story, similar to Aardman Animation's 2015 Film "Shaun the Sheep: The Movie" * During the opening Supermarket massacre. Flaky is the first to die at Flippy's hand, in a particularly gruesome way. This is due to the writer's disdain for FlippyxFlaky * Despite having a different look for the unique style of Ka-POW, Tiger general is redesigned in this movie to fit the traditional HTF style * Due to Giggles role in the film and her scenes with Flippy, one might assume that there is a romance between them. This is not the case at all, since Giggles is in love with Cuddles, even after his death. The writer was intent on avoiding romance. * The survivors of the Tiger Army's invasion are Flippy, Giggles, Toothy, Russell, Lumpy, Lammy, Mr. Pickles, Nutty, and Cro-Marmot. However, Giggles and Lumpy die afterwards, and Flaky and Petunia are already dead prior to the invasion. * The Film was later released on DVD, which included the Unrated cut of the film, containing about two minutes and thirty-seven seconds of additional footage, showing much more graphic scenes that were cut for theaters, as well as a Blurb version. It also contained 3 all-new Happy Tree Friends shorts, and a behind-the-scenes featurette hosted by Warren Graff * The film was preceeded by an exclusive Dick Figure short, taking place in a movie theater. This short was included in the DVD, and later released online by Mondo Category:Movies Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in Need of Images